Cupid's Shippo
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: No, Shippo's not going to grow wings and shoot arrows of love, but what he is going to do, is help Omari Nobunaga and Princess Tsuyu get together. Think of it as a different version of Nobunaga's episode: Shippo is the Main star in this one
1. The one who plays the flute

**CHAPTER ONE**

Kagome was happily washing herself in the hot springs. "What a great day." She said to herself, "The water's great, and the weather's clear. I guess it's not so bad here being in the middle ages."

Inu Yasha, Myoga the flea, and their new companion, Shipo, were sitting in a tree.

Shipo was a cute little fox demon, which had the power to change himself into anything or anyone at will.

He lost his homeland and his family in a war against the thunder brothers, and now travels along with Inu Yasha and Kagome… who in search of shards from the Shikon Jewel.

Shipo may not look like much, but there just may come a time when he will do something that just might even make him a hero.

"How much longer is she going to be?" grumbled Shipo. "I'm tired of waiting up here, I'm going down there."

But as quickly as he was going to jump down from the tree, Inu Yasha snagged him by the vest.

"You heard her, you little squirt." He growled, "We can't look while she's got no clothes on!"

"I'd hate to say it young one, but Master Inu Yasha has a point." Said Myoga. "You'll understand one day."

"Humph… it's just not fair." Whined Shipo, _"If I'm going to be a man one day, the least they could do is let me act like one!" _he thought.

Suddenly Inu Yasha was looking directly over the limb. "Master… have you no shame?" Myoga growled.

"What is that?" asked Inu Yasha.

Suddenly, Myoga and Shipo saw it too. A white blur that was moving extremely fast, too fast for them to make a shape of, was running off with Kagome's stuff.

"HEY!" yelled Inu Yasha as he jumped down from the tree.

Kagome turned around and Screamed, which made Inu Yasha lose his balance and fall into the water.

This made Shipo and Myoga fall out of the tree all jumpy.

"WHAT DID YOU SCREAM LIKE FOR… YOU SCARDE ME HALF TO DEATH!" yelled Inu Yasha.

"I wasn't screaming at you!" protested Kagome… then she pointed at the white blur that leaped into the bushes overhead.

Shipo stood up all dizzy from his fall with Myoga on his head, flat as a pancake. "Is it safe to look now?" he asked groggily.

Suddenly… Kagome heard the sound of music from a flute. "Hey… it's coming from that direction." She said.

All four of them began to follow the sound of the flute.

On a hilltop just beyond the bushes was a fine looking young man sitting under a tree.

He had long black that seemed to be pulled up into a ponytail over his head, and he wore a simple blue Kimono with windows on it.

A small Katana sheathed in the sash around his waist, and he was indeed playing a small wooden flute.

From out of the bushes hopped a little white monkey carrying Kagome's things, and hopped over to the man.

The young man put down his flute and let the monkey hop into his lap. "That's my good boy." He said to the monkey, "So what did you bring me this time?"

He searched through Kagome's clothes, and pulled out her junior-high swim-bra.

"Th… this isn't something to eat!" said the man.

Suddenly…

"HEY!" snapped Inu Yasha.

"GOT YOU!" cried Shipo.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" growled Kagome.

The young man stepped back and drew his katana. "Who are you? You All look suspicious!" he said.

Inu Yasha just put a foot to the man's head. "We we're about to ask you the same thing!"

**_Later on_**…

The young man was simply scuffling down a bag of potato chips Kagome had in her backpack… as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"You really must've bee hungry." Said Kagome, "Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you." Said the man with his mouth full as he took the tea from her and gulped it down.

Shipo was enjoying a lolly-ball on a stick Kagome had brought for him. "Wow… and I thought Inu Yasha was a pig." He said.

BONK!

Inu Yasha banged Shipo on the head, "What was that you were saying?" he growled.

"SIT BOY!" snapped Kagome, and Inu Yasha fell smack down into the dirt.

"_Someday…"_ he thought, _"Someday…"_

The young man folded his arms and bowed to Kagome in thanks. "I give thanks kind woman." He said, "The chips potato were yummy."

"My name is Kagome." She said, "He's Inu Yasha… this is Shipo… and…"

The young man swatted at a flea that was sucking blood through his cheek. "…. He's Myoga the flea."

The young man didn't know what to think of these strangers, _"Who… who are these people?"_ he thought.

"You said before that you ran away from your homeland." Said Kagome, "Tell me… are you a nobleman?"

The young man folded his arms. "I am not a liberty to reveal any secrets about myself." He said.

"But this is Hiyoshimaru." He said pointing to his monkey, "…and my name is… Nobunaga!"

Kagome's eyes lit up. "N-Nobunaga?" she asked, "The… Nobunaga?"

She then grabbed his hand and shook his whole arm, "I'm a ever so glad to meet you… please can I have you autograph?" she asked handing him a pad and Paintbrush.

"Uh… very well." Said Nobunaga, but before he even tapped the paper Kagome blurted out why she was so worked up.

"That's Oda Nobunaga. One of the greatest people in all of Japan." She cried.

But when she got back her pad, it was blank. "Hey… why haven't you put anything on it?" she asked.

Nobunaga cast his head downward in shame, "I'm afraid you like all others I have met, have confused me for the great Oda Nobunaga." He said.

Then he showed her the signature on his sword… Omari Nobunaga.

"I belong to the Takada Clan in the land of Kai." Said Nobunaga. "Yet everyone seems to confuse me with him."

Kagome felt so embarrassed. "And here I thought you were a living legend." She said

Nobunaga then turned around, "If you travelers are lost, head north from here, and you will fid the land of Kai." He said.

"Now then... if you will excuse me, I shall take my leave… Farewell."

Inu Yasha was about to warn him that he was about to head straight over the steep side of the hill… But Nobunaga just leaped into the other trees like a trained Samurai.

Shipo noticed that he left his flute behind. "HEY… WAIT! YOU DROPPED YOUR FLUTE!"

But Nobunaga was already out of site.


	2. The crying Princess and the angry lord

**CHAPTER TWO**

As they walked down the path, Shipo seemed to be examining the flute Nobunaga left behind.

"It looks like it was hand made." He said. He tried to blow a few notes out of it, but he just didn't have enough air in him to blow the flute properly.

"That song Nobunaga was playing… it reminded me of a book I once read." Said Kagome. "Cupid's Music."

"Cupid… who's that?" asked Shipo. "A Demon?"

Kagome giggled, "No… nothing like that." She said.

"Daniel Cupid… is a legendary angel of love, who flies down amongst mortals and pierces them with his arrows of love."

"Gee… a creature that hurts you with his arrows can hardly be called an angel now." Said Myoga.

Kagome giggled again… "No, no… the arrows don't hurt you." She said, "But if you got struck by one, you'll instantly fall in love."

Shipo found that amazing. "So would you and Inu Yasha fall in love if Cupid came and shot you?" he asked.

Kagome and Inu Yasha gasped at that remark, then humphed at each other, and looked the opposite way.

"Gee… I was only asking." Said Shipo. "How did the song go, Kagome?"

Kagome recited the song as a poem, because the last time she sang, Inu Yasha almost begged her to yell SIT BOY!

The words to the song Nobunaga played were…

_-The Happiness of being me,_

_Is not what it's cracked up to be!_

_It's lonely being one… of a kind!_

_-With all the known variety,_

_The fame that nature gave to me!_

_It's lonely being one… of a kind!_

_-I wish that I could be_

_Like everyone I see._

_Not different, just an ordinary guy_

_Who falls… in love_

_And leads the simple life_

_At least… I wish to have a chance to try._

_-The Happiness of being me,_

_Is not what it's cracked up to be!_

_It's lonely being one… of a kind!_

_It's lonely…being…_

_One…of a kind!_

That song made Shipo think, _"Why would Nobunaga play a song like that if he has a home?"_

Suddenly… up ahead were some armed me on horseback battling a Toad-Demon… a fight they seemed to be losing.

Inu Yasha jumped right into action, and destroyed the demon with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.

"Ha… that demon wasn't so tough." He said.

Then the guards all aimed their weapons at Inu Yasha… "Don't let this demon get away!" growled the Captain.

Then he saw Shipo holding the flute. "You there… HALT!" he shouted, and Shipo went pink.

"Oh…better get out of here while the going is tough!" cried Myoga, and he began to hop away… the little coward.

Shipo Kagome and Inu Yasha were taken forced up the path by the men, but as to why they did not know.

Inu Yasha would have gladly slaughtered the guards for them, but Kagome warned him not to… or else!

They passed the hill where they had met Nobunaga, and realized they were heading north.

"Uh… excuse me?" asked Kagome, "But what was with you and that demon back there?"

"That is of no concern to you!" snarled the Captain.

Soon they all arrived it what Nobunaga had said was his homeland… Kai.

On a hill located at the other side of the village was a Royal palace where all the village people had gathered.

The guards untied them all. "Nice place." Said Inu Yasha. A village boy standing beside them told him to hush.

"Our high-lord is not in a good mood." He said softly, "You will be punished if you interrupt."

"Interrupt… what?" asked Kagome.

The boy pointed at the deck near the palace where sat an old, yet angry looking young man.

Sitting next to him was a beautiful young girl about Nobunaga's age. She also had long black hair tie in a white ribbon.

Yet... she looked as though she was going to cry… as she and the man watched a few jesters perform in front of them.

"That is our Lord-ruler of Kai… Lord-Hime." Said the boy. "… And that is his daughter, Princess Tsuyu."

"The Princess has fallen in love. She has her heart set on marry a perfectly nice young man, by the name of Nobunaga."

"You mean… Omari Nobunaga? The one that plays the flute?" asked Shipo.

"Yes. She and Nobunaga had been close since they were children" Said the boy "However… the Lord will simply not allow marriage because Nobunaga is a commoner."

"Nobunaga ran away form Kai because he could not bear to be so close to the Princess, and yet be unable to marry her."

"Now our Princess is filled with unhappiness. When his daughter is unhappy; the lord is unhappy; and if the lord is unhappy…!"

"ENOUGH!" roared the Lord. "Take him away to the dungeon!"

Kagome didn't like the way he treated those jesters. They tried their best to help the Princess… even thought she was now really crying.

"BRING ME MY ROYAL MUSICIANS!" growled Lord-hime.

Three young me walked out in front of him. One with a small harp... one with a small bongo-drum… and one with a small gong.

"I CALLED FOR ALL MY MUSICIANS!" yelled Lord-Hime… "Where is my Flute player?"

Shipo was suddenly forced into the circle by one of the guards. "Hey… what's going on? I'm not a musician!"

"That's a flute…isn't it?" growled Lord-hime.

"Yes… but it isn't - -"

"THEN PLAY!"

The Musician with the gone silently spoke to Shipo, "Welcome to the band." He said.

"I am Shiro… I play the Zither."

"I am Tenshin… I play the Bongo."

"And I am Mitsurrugi… I play a small gong."

"Our… other colleague, Nobunaga plays the flute, but he is nowhere to be found."

Shipo's insides gave a cold churn when the Lord screamed… "PLAY!"

The regular Musicians played well, but Shipo was still to small to blow enough air to make the flute sound right.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed the Lord, which made the whole place shake.

"You call that playing a flute? Why a monkey sounds better than you."

"TAKE HIM AWAY…TO THE DUNGEON!"

"Dungeon?" cried Shipo. "I don't like the sounds of that."


	3. I need your help

**CHAPTER THREE**

Kagome and Inu Yasha visited Shipo down in the dungeon, where a few other entertainers had been held prisoner for weeks.

"You guys have to get me out of here." Cried Shipo, "I'm still young, I have so much to live for."

Inu Yasha and Kagome did want to free him and the others, but they were being kept an eye on by the guards, and couldn't try anything funny.

"Take my advice strangers." Said one of the other prisoners. "Even if you were to escape from Kai… if the Lord's soldiers do not capture you… the toad demons shall."

"Okay… I want some answers." Said Inu Yasha, "What the heck is it with these demons anyways."

The man sat back down and told the whole story.

_Nobunaga was found in the woods as a baby after his parents died at the hands of those demons._

_It was seemed that those Toad-Demos are attracted to feelings of unhappiness and sorrow._

_But their best feed…was ANGER!_

"Anger?" asked Kagome, "So the Lord was angry long before Nobunaga came here?"

The other man nodded.

"As long as there is anger, and unhappiness… destroying the demons will not save our village."

"The only way to stop those demons completely… is to revive the happiness our village once knew."

"But… as you can tell. As long as our Princess is unhappy, then our lord is angered by it… which attracts the demons."

"Haven't any you ever told him that?" asked Shipo. The other man nodded his head.

"The Lord is aware of this, but rather than change his angered ways, he resorts to sending out the army to battle these monsters."

"But the battle has been going on for quite some time now… and our forces have grown weary by the whole thing."

Shipo had heard enough. "Then there's only one way we can save the village. "He said.

"FOX-FIRE!" Shipo blasted his flames at the wooden bars burning them away.

"Shipo, what have you done?" cried Kagome.

"An enormous mistake is what!" answered the Captain of the guards behind them. "The Lord will see you all executed for this."

"Inu Yasha!" cried Kagome.

But Inu Yasha just sat in a corner, "I'll help, but only if I can kill them in the process." He said.

Kagome and Shipo were cornered into the cell. The Guards blades were just inches away from their chests when.

CONK!

Someone who was dressed in a purple robe, and hood hit the men from behind.

The guards toppled on top of each other unconscious, and the cloaked figure motioned form them to follow him.

Neither of them knew if it was safe, but this person did just save them, so they all followed him out of the dungeon.

The other Guards sounded the warning bells alerting the army that the prisoners had all escaped.

Unfortunately at the time, most of the men were busy dealing with two Toad-Demons that had broken into the land.

Kagome and Shipo ran towards the front gate of the village, but a third Demon blocked their path.

"We're going to be eaten alive!" cried Shipo.

"Not today!" said Kagome, and she shot it with a Sacred Arrow, and the Demon was vaporized.

"Good shot, Kagome!"

"It's all in the reflexes."

Lord-Hime's Scream was heard from the palace. "THERE THEY ARE… DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

Several other soldiers went riding on horseback into action. Kagome and Shipo would have run for it, but the Toad-Demon had just regenerated himself.

"That's right… anger feeds them!" cried Shipo.

The guards rode in closer, and would have caught them had Inu Yasha not leaped in and grabbed them.

"Something tells me, we've worn out our welcome." He leaped away and left the men to do battle with the demon.

However… a few of the guards were able to follow them out through the gate and into the woods.

"They're gaining on us!" cried Shipo.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" snapped Inu Yasha.

"It's not going to be fast enough!" cried Kagome.

"We will catch you hoodlums yet!" snapped the captain of the guards!

Inu Yasha had an idea. He quickly leaped up into the trees creating a short cut to get up ahead.

The he withdrew the Tetsusaiga, and slashed down several of the trees, creating one solid wall between them and the Lord's men.

"By the time they get around that… we'll be miles away!" said Inu Yasha as he and company proceeded further into the woods.

On the other side of the wall, they guard had already begun hacking away at the wall of fallen trees.

"We'll catch those infidels even if it takes a decade!" yelled the captain.

**_The Next morning…_**

Inu Yasha and friends were sitting in the woods relaxing after that rather unpleasant run through he night,

When Shipo woke up first he found the person in the purple cloak that had saved them the other night,

He pulled off his hood, and it turned out that he wasn't a he after all… it was that same girl sitting beside Lord-Hime the other day.

"Hey… I know you." He said, "You're Princess Tsuyu… the Lord's daughter."

The Princess nodded.

"What's a little squirt like you doing way out here?" asked Inu Yasha,

"Inu Yasha!" Growled Kagome.

"Why did you help us?"

"Because I need your help." Said Tsuyu, "You see… I wish to find Nobunaga. For I have felt so unhappy without him near, and being able to hear the gentle music he plays."

"I'm certain he is hiding out there somewhere, but with all the Toad-Demons roaming about, it is far too dangerous for a young girl like me to travel alone."

Inu Yasha snorted, "Well whatever… we don't have time to baby-sit you, so just ask the guards to help you!"

"SIT BOY!" snapped Kagome, and Inu Yasha hit the dirt. "What he means to say is… we'd love to help you out."

"You can count on us, Princess." Said Shipo, "We'll help you fins him… or die trying."

Inu Yasha looked up from the mud, "Fine… just so long as I don't end up like this again!" he mumbled.

How they were going to find Nobunaga's hideout would not had been really easy without anything to help them.

Shipo then remembered that he still had Nobunaga's flute with him, and Inu Yasha was able to distinguish Nobunaga's scent on the flute from the rest of the other scents.

And so our friends we're really on their way… but not one of them knew exactly where they were going.


	4. Only when I'm with you

**CHAPTER FOUR**

As they followed Inu Yasha, Tsuyu told her story of Nobunaga and her as children.

_He was always so very kind to her, he one-time even accidentally fell horse-dung. The best part she admired, was his music. _

_Nobunaga never knew his own parents, as said they died at the hands of those Toad-Demons._

_The truth was, if it weren't for the village people of the Takada clan who found him… Nobunaga would have surely died!_

_When he was a little older, her father sent him to work with the farmers in their field._

_However, they worked him tirelessly without ever giving him a moment of rest, and they were cruel to him beyond imagination. _

_The only thing that kept Nobunaga going was the only memory of his parents. A few simple songs they used to hum to him._

_Nobunaga wanted to keep that memory of his parents alive, and he spent many restless nights carving several flutes out of wood._

_Once he had successfully designed the right flute, Nobunaga practiced day ad night._

_Before long… he play as beautifully as he did now._

_So beautiful… the Lord had in fact allowed Nobunaga a place in the palace as a royal musician._

_Nobunaga and his colleges played music for many of the town's people, even those who had come from afar just to hear him play._

_But by far… the one he seemed most inspired by was Princess Tsuyu. _

_Even though they were still young children, they both knew that they had fallen in love._

_It was as if they had been drawn together not by music, but by fate itself, and from that moment on… they had become inseparable._

_As they grew older, Tsuyu inspired Nobunaga to play other songs… Songs that were soothing, and blissful to the hearts complexion._

_Princess Tsuyu and Nobunaga had never before felt so in love… and right when they thought things couldn't get any better…_

_They had decided to take the long endless journey… of Marriage, but the Lord had discovered their plans, and saw no other way but to forbid the marriage._

_The two young lovers never had before felt so hurt before. It was as if a blow had struck them from above… and they were both filled with sorrows._

_Then next day… Nobunaga ran away from the village. His heart had grown bitter and cold… unable to accept the fact that he was a commoner, and therefore could not be wedded to a Princess._

_From that moment on, the Princess never did smile again. For her one and only true love had gone away._

_This made her father so upset to see her like this that he had tried for countless days and nights to cheer her up again… but in vain._

_All he had managed to do… was turn things from bad to worse._

_He started turning meaner and angrier each passing day that the land of Kai no longer knew what peace and happiness was anymore._

_To make matters even worse… strange Toad-demons had begun appearing in such great numbers._

_As the days passed by, the Toads only kept returning to finish what they had started… and never had once showed any signs of retreating._

Kagome wiped her eyes at that sad tale.

Shipo told Tsuyu about the Demons, and how they were attracted to all the negative feelings in Kai… most of which coming from her father.

"So… then this is all my fault all this is happening." Cried Tsuyu.

"Well, whether if it is or not, One things for sure… those men are sure to be hot on tails by now." said Inu Yasha.

_**Far away**_…

The Guards had indeed already broken through the wall, and were hot on their trail.

After all… they couldn't have gotten far with those foot prints in the forest.

"Let's move out men!" said the Captain, "Do as you wish with them, but the lord had instructed we bring them back all alive and not as hostages."

_**Meanwhile**_…

The gang had followed the last of the flutes scent which lead them to a little cave in a small rocky hill by the waterfalls.

Nobunaga wasn't inside, but no mistaking it, this was indeed where he had been hiding all this time.

There was a small bed that was composed of a small sheet over a thick layer of moss.

A smaller waterfall inside in the corner for washing.

A small bonfire… and naturally, small musical sheets and spare flutes that Nobunaga was working on.

"Gee… I never knew Nobunaga loved his music this much." Said Shipo.

Tsuyu sighed in relief that her love was alive and well, but she still did wonder where he had gone.

Suddenly… the sound of people screaming was heard from outside.

Everyone rushed out to see a smaller village up ahead being threatened by more Toad-Demons.

"Well, well… it's looks like we're in for a fight." Said Inu Yasha as he cracked his knuckles. "You coming, Kagome?"

Kagome got on his back… "Shipo… you stay here and protect the Princess for us." She said.

"What… but--"

"No buts, Shipo." Said Inu Yasha. "The last thing we need is you getting in trouble too."

Then they were gone.

Shipo folded his arms, pursed his lips and sat down in the corner. "It's not fair… it's just not fair." He mumbled.

But suddenly… he felt something walking on his head. "Yeow… get it off me… Get it off me!"

Tsuyu gently picked the little creature off his head. "Hmm…m…m… fear not it is only a little lost monkey." She said.

Shipo then suddenly recognized the monkey was Hiyoshimaru… Nobunaga's Monkey.

The little monkey hopped out of the Princess' arms and began frolicking about in panic.

"I think he's trying to tell us something." Said Shipo, and with that, Hiyoshimaru leaped towards the door.

"I think he wants us to follow him."

"But Young-Shipo… we were told to remain here." Said Tsuyu.

Shipo shot her a straight look, "Do you want to find Nobunaga, or spend the rest of your life unhappy?" he asked.

Obviously there was no arguing it. She raced out of the cave along with Shipo.

Only to bump into the Lord's men heading right for them. "There they are!" cried the Captain.

"Oh no!" cried the Princess. "What shall we do?"

"The only thing we can do… _**STALL THEM WITH FOX-MAGIC!"**_

Shipo Whipped out three of his spinning tops, and his magic grew them larger. This scared the horses and made jump about… keeping the guards from proceeding.

"Move out… that won't hold them for long!" then he and Tsuyu down the path.


	5. Cupid Shippo

**CHAPTER FIVE**

One of the Toad-Demons had burst through the wall of a house and had cornered a mother and her baby.

"SOMEONE HELP!" cried the mother.

The Toad-Demon stuck out his long sharp-tongue ready to strike them both…

"Oh no you don't!" growled Inu Yasha, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

The Demon was slashed to pieces, but Inu Yasha could stick around for thanks. More Toads were appearing faster than he and Kagome could kill.

Kagome shot and Arrow at one Toad only to have two more come after her. Eventually, She ran out of arrows.

"Hee… hee… hee! Fresh meat!" chuckled the demon.

"Head's for you… and tails for me!" said another.

The Sharp-Tongues had nearly grazed Kagome's shoulder when they were cut off by a katana.

"Nobunaga." Said Kagome.

He smiled at her, "Pleasure to run into you as well Lady Kagome." He said with a smirk.

Inu Yasha hopped over and joined him in the onslaught… and before long the Demons had started to retreat.

"Master Inu Yasha… you are here also." Said Nobunaga. "But where is your other companion? The young Fox?"

"Kagome… Inu Yasha!" came Shipo's voice.

They all turned and saw him and Tsuyu coming towards them.

"Nobunaga!"

"Princess Tsuyu!"

The two young lovers raced towards each other, only to have the last of the Toads to butt in.

"Going somewhere!" it asked.

"FOX-FIRE!" cried Shipo as he roasted the Toad to a crisp. That was the last one.

Princess Tsuyu jumped into Nobunaga's arms, and he twirled her around passionately.

"Princess Tsuyu… how ever did you find me here?" he asked.

"It was thanks to Hiyoshimaru, and Young-Shipo." She answered.

Nobunaga reached down and patted Shpio on the head, "I can't ever thank you enough." He said.

Shipo turned red, and folded his hands behind his back. "Aw… it was nothing, really." He said shyly.

Then Nobunaga noticed what Shipo had on him. "My flute… I was wondering where this was." He said.

He immediately raised the flute to his lips and played a rather cheerful tune.

Kagome and the Princess applauded, and as usual, Inu Yasha just turned away and snorted.

"That was wonderful." Said Kagome.

Tsuyu held his hands. "Nobunaga… those terrible demons are continuing to attack our homeland." She said, "And all because my father isn't cheerful anymore."

Everyone realized what that meant… Nobunaga would have to return to the palace.

"But… I can only be happy if I am with you, my Princess." He said sadly as he drew her into a tender hug.

"But our happiness puts the kingdom in danger." Said Tsuyu as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Perhaps we should… Give up!"

"But you can't just give up like this!" said Kagome.

"I agree." Added Shipo, "You've got to go and talk to the lord, and make him understand that no one will be happy this way."

Kagome glared at Inu Yasha, "Aren't you going to help out?" she snarled.

"Look… I just don't do mushy stuff anymore; it's not me!" said Inu Yasha.

Shipo saw that Inu Yasha wouldn't be much help. "There has to be a way for us to tell the lord…"

"That you are sorry for what you've done!" Came a familiar voice. The Captain and his guards had them surrounded.

"And that you will never again defy his orders!"

Outnumbered, and unwilling to get in even more trouble, they all gave up and headed back to Kai with the guards.

**_Back at the Palace_**…

Nobunaga had apologized to the Lord for defying orders and he would never do such a thing again.

Now usually the lord would sentence people who defied him to the dungeon, but he seemed rather cheerful.

"I'm just relieved to have you and my daughter back." He said, "In fact… I've never felt so cheerful before."

Tsuyu didn't seem at all cheerful. In fact, she looked even unhappier than before.

But the lord decided to rejoice his happiness returned with some Royal music, and called out the other three musicians.

"Play!" he said kindly.

But the four men started playing a rather sad and weepy tune. So sad, that the Princess buried her face in a handkerchief and began to cry.

In almost no time, everyone in the whole palace courtyard was crying, even Kagome had a few tears to shed. "Wow… that music is so sad." She sobbed.

Even the Lord himself began to weep, "I'm… I'm so merry!" he sobbed.

Only the Musicians, Inu Yasha, and Shipo weren't crying. In fact Inu Yasha was just downright bored.

But Shipo decided to take action. "All I can stand, I can't stand anymore." He said. "I'm going to fix this!"

He silently approached the lord, cleared his throat and… "Uh… excuse me… Sire?" he peeped.

The Lord looked up from his sobbing, "Who dares to interrupt?" he asked still crying.

"Pardon me…" said Shipo "But anyone can see that you're not really happy at all."

"And the Toad-Demons will never stop attack the land until everyone is happy again; including you."

Kagome looked up from her sobs, "Shipo!" she said under her breath.

"Well…" sobbed the Lord as he pointed over at the Princess who was still sobbing into her handkerchief.

"… How am I ever to become a merry man again when my daughter is so miserable?" he asked.

"Oh… it breaks my heart to see her so unhappy."

"Then there's no other way." Said Shipo, "You'll just have to let her marry Nobunaga."

The musicians dropped their instruments and gasped along with the rest of the crowd.

"But… But… Nobunaga is a Commoner!" said the Lord.

"But wouldn't he become a Prince if he were to marry her?" asked Shipo.

Tsuyu and Nobunaga both looked up with hope.

"Well… yes." Said the Lord, "But… he would still be both a Musician, and an orphan."

"A _Royal-Musician_… with You as a father in-law." Replied Shipo.

The Lord thought, and thought. "Come to mind of it…" he said, "Having a musician in the family… might even be enjoyable."

There was no more questioning it, "The Marriage will be permitted!" he proclaimed, and the crowd burst into applause.

Tsuyu hugged her father tenderly, "Thank you, Daddy." She cried. Then she got down and hugged Shipo, "and thank you, Young-Shipo."

She pecked him on the cheek and Shipo went all red again.

Finally, she ran into Nobunaga's arms and the couple shared a passionate kiss in front of the whole crowd making them cheer even greater.

**_The Next Day_**…

Nobunaga and the Princess were married at last, and the Lord couldn't be happier.

This of course did mean that the Toad-Demons would seek some other unhappy village to terrorize now… but Kai would be safe.

Shipo and friends had been personally invited as special guests.

"Oh wow… they look ever so happy together." Said Kagome as she eye the dancing Bride and Groom, "And it was all thanks to you, Shipo."

She looked around. "Shipo…? Shipo…!"

"Up here, Kagome."

Shipo was standing in one of the trees with wings made of leaves on his back, and smaller bow in his hands.

"What are doing?" asked Kagome.

"Well… I decided to be just like that Cupid guy you told me about." Said Shipo.

"I'm going to fly around the world and shoot people with my arrows of love."

He aimed a sharp twig in the bow and took aim… "Uh Shipo… WAIT!" cried Kagome, but Shipo had already fired the arrow.

"OWCH!"

"Uh oh…!" cried Shipo as an extremely angry Inu Yasha left into the tree with the arrow lodged into his head.

"Uh… hee… hee… Hi Inu Yasha!" he said all shaky.

Inu Yasha picked Shipo, "So you want to be Cupid, huh?" he asked annoyingly, "Well first you have to know to fly!"

"Ahhh….Kagome!"

"Inu Yasha… SIT!" snapped Kagome, and it was Inu Yasha who fell out of the tree instead of Shipo.


End file.
